


his name

by GiuliaMed



Series: Moments with Martino [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: 2x06, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, POV Martino Rametta, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuliaMed/pseuds/GiuliaMed
Summary: Martino tells Giovanni Niccolò’s name on Friday.





	his name

Martino felt the joy radiating from himself, a glowing entity in the middle of his living room.

The lightness continued for the whole afternoon, lifted his head up, helped him breathe again. Giovanni had insisted on countless rematches, tried to catch up with his score. They talked away the hours, gossiping about everything Marti has missed the week before, the trouble some other boys got in and the comments Luca got from Silvia during the week.

A third voice joined them eventually when his mother came home, bringing them dessert she picked up on the way. While she was chatting with Gio, she brought out two plates for them and Gio didn’t wait to be asked twice. Leaving Marti on the sofa he sat down at the dinner table and argued which bakery in the neighborhood made the best cakes.

Martino listened to his ridiculous criteria for the cakes and watched his mother. Her mouth curved into a smile while she listened to Giovanni’s rating system, and Marti finally discovered a warmth which stood in sharp contrast with the usual exhaustion and glimmer of sadness that was always there. The sight made him wonder if it was just luck that his mother had a happy day at the same time as him.

She smiled at him and Marti was glad that she didn’t feel like an intruder, bursting the happy bubble Gio and him built this afternoon. She felt like a familiar piece of Marti’s life, a planet orbiting around him before leaving again, for some work obligation, unusual for a friday evening but Marti didn’t worry this time.

They were sitting at the table and Giovanni has been listening to his babbling about Sana’s blackmail and Silvia’s silly speeches at radio meetings for the last ten minutes. 

“Half the people actually hate it, I swear.“ he laughed. He wasn’t sure if he included himself in that group.

“What’s his name?” Gio asked.

Marti was still for a moment, raising his eyebrows in confusion before he realized who he was talking about. He stared at Gio, not sure if he’d clarify but Gio only tilted his head expectantly. Marti gave in.

“Niccolò.“

Gio smirked. “So all those times you ditched me, it was for that guy,” he said casually, motioning with his fork, his tone without accusation.

But Marti still felt guilty about it all. This apology was long overdue. 

“Look,” he started. “I’m sorry.” He kept his eyes on Gio to show that he was honest. “I’m sorry about ditching you guys. And about all the ignored messages.” He hesitated. “I just didn’t know how to explain.”

Gio nodded. “It’s in the past.” And Marti knew he was forgiven. 

He watched Gio take another bite and stare into the distance, chewing, but Marti couldn’t stop the dark memories from creeping into this moment. 

“Not for all of you.“ He carefully allowed the words to come out.

Gio looked at him again and swallowed. “They’re not mad at you.” And he desperately wanted to believe him, but he remembered everything. _“What the fuck are we doing with him anyway?”_

As if he was reading his mind Gio sighed and added “We all said things we shouldn’t have. Relax, it’s gonna be alright.“

Marti was not sure about that, but he didn’t want to think about it anymore, so he returned to his plate. His best friend was apparently done with feeling sorry for him, a wide grin slowly lit up his face as he gave him a once-over. 

“Must be spectacular.” 

It took Marti a second to realize they were talking about Niccolò again and he didn’t react, thoughts running through his mind, a familiar phrase of denial already on the tip of his tongue. Then he reminded himself that this was okay now.

He smirked and looked at Gio out of the corner of his eye.

“Mamma mia!“ The fork fell onto the plate with a clank and Gio sat up straight. “All those times I couldn’t get any story about Emma out of you, I was just asking about the wrong person.“ He laughed. Marti rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop smiling. 

Gio’s eyes were still on him and Marti was sure he’d be bombarded with questions, but Gio spoke again, with a soft voice.

“I’m proud of you.“ 

After a moment of silence Marti felt like he had to respond, but Gio’s sincere and calm eyes kept him quiet. He knew what Gio was talking about. 

“And I’m happy for you.“ Gio smiled and that statement hit him like a ton of bricks. Maybe it was the raw honesty of the moment, or the fondness in Gio’s eyes, but Marti realized that this was the first time in a long time he had heard that. And he realized that it was the first time in his life that he heard that about a relationship.

And it hit him because somehow, _somehow_ Giovanni knew that none of the things in the past mattered to him, but this one does. That thought drove tears into his eyes and he felt the burn build up, and maybe he would’ve actually cried if he wasn’t smiling so hard.

After weeks of lying awake, not being able to unwind and restlessly cursing his life Marti finally felt grounded again, as if he’s come back to earth, back to a happier place. He wondered what he did to deserve his best friend, what he did to receive the patience and forgiveness like a gift from the universe. 

“Thank you.” It came out quietly because he didn’t trust his voice. He hoped Gio knew what he meant.

Gio mirrored his smile and understood. 

And immediately Martino knew that he could do this. He could walk into school with his head held high. He could make peace with his friends, rebuild the bridges he burned and explain. And he could face whatever the world has waiting for him tomorrow, because he had someone to lean on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Share your thoughts in a comment or talk to me [on tumblr!](https://annefraid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
